


Mating Season

by iridiumsacrifice (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/iridiumsacrifice
Summary: Kit enters his heat cycle for mating season early. Aayla and Plo help him out.
Threesome Porn without Plot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



Kit was already half hard in his pants, his head-tresses receiving far too many pheromones than he wanted. Of course, it happened while he was helping the 104th out on a campaign. Aayla's troops had also joined them, working hard to stop the separatists. He was compromised though. He entered heat, and while it didn't matter what sex a Nautolan was, once one entered heat, they were screwed. Both literally and figuratively, in Kit's situation.

He found Plo and Aayla in the meditation room that was attached to the training room for the troopers to work in. Plo's back went rigid when Kit had entered the room, and Aayla immediately looked towards him, her eyes dilating. Plo began to stand up, when Kit was suddenly there, shoving him back towards the wall and kissing his neck.

He felt hands on his head-tresses, and that was all it took for him to start grabbing at Plo's clothes, and then he was pulled back, and felt another hand in his pants.

“Aayla-”

“When did this start?” She hissed, ripping his cloak off.

“Ten minutes ago.” He breathed as Plo worked at the smaller tentacles around his cock. Aayla said something in Ryl, but before he could touch Plo again, someone was teasing his ass. He reached out and grabbed Plo's, working a single finger in and teasing it.

Plo groaned, running a hand along one of Kit's head-tresses, and Kit sucked in a sharp breath, before Aayla nipped at one, another one of her fingers going into him. Pressing another two fingers into Plo, a hiss came from the Kel Dor.

“ _Watch it_ ,” He hissed, and Kit grunted.

“Sorry,” He apologized, biting at Plo's neck again. Aayla followed Kit's movement, pressing a third finger in and working him.

“Forgiven,” It was a simple system they had worked out; if they moved too fast, a simple 'watch it' reminded them to slow down, and the moment they were forgiven, they could go for it.

Plo's moan as Kit entered him echoed around the room.

“Water,” Kit remembered the moment his cock ached, lacking the natural lubrication that normally came from submerging.

“Move two feet, goofball.” Aayla said, nudging them towards the right, where a tub was waiting. It had been something they had discussed before Kit mentioned his heat cycle was approaching. It was a couple weeks early, but Aayla and Plo refused to be unprepared.

Force, he didn't deserve them.

He ended up in Aayla's lap, her fake cock inside of him, as Plo straddled him.

Plo's cock rubbed between them as they rocked, and Kit moaned. Aayla was thrusting up and into him at just the _right_ angle, and Plo moved in a way that Kit knew he was hitting the Kel Dor's own spot. He hardly had to move between the two. Aayla was still biting at his head-tresses, and he was sure he'd have scratch marks on his back from Plo.

He shifted, starting to bite and suck on _something_ , and he was only half sure it was Plo's shoulder. It could have been his neck, but all Kit could focus on was the sensations of being in one partner, while riding another. Aayla reached around and he could feel her fingers grab gently at his smaller tentacles.

Plo came first, between them, and it was enough to urge Kit on. He bit down hard, the small tentacles that surrounded his cock curling around Aayla's fingers tightly, as he came inside of Plo. Aayla stopped biting at his head-tresses as Plo relaxed against Kit.

“Come on, guys. We need to head back to our room and get cleaned up. I'm sure the boys are waiting for us.”

“I'm not leaving the room.” Kit groaned as Plo climbed off him and out of the tub. The Kel Dor helped him up.

“Of course not. You have to rest up for round two,” Kit officially hated Plo's tone, he decided, as Aayla laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe it's been 12 years since I've written any kind of porn?


End file.
